marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ivanov Oil Platform
|notable = Superior Aida |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. |status = Destroyed}} Ivanov Oil Platform was the base of operations for the Watchdogs, owned and run by the Superior. History Soviet Base Initially, the Ivanov Oil Platform was a secret Soviet refueling station for submarines hidden beneath an ordinary oil drilling platform which was used in the 1950s during the Cold War.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.21: The Return After the end of the Cold War, the base was acquired by Russian reclusive businessman Anton Ivanov who turned it into one of his base of operations with the Watchdogs, as he himself possessed a submarine.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.15: Self Control Abduction of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents After Phil Coulson, Jeffrey Mace, Alphonso Mackenzie and Leo Fitz were kidnapped by Aida when S.H.I.E.L.D. assaulted the Krasnoyarsk Krai base to rescue Mace, they were taken to the Ivanov Oil Platform, where they were connected to the Framework. Aida would also occasionally access the Framework to overview the achievement of the Project Looking Glass.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.17: Identity and Change When the Patriot was killed, Aida had his body taken out of the Platform.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.18: No Regrets When Melinda May helped Daisy Johnson escape from the Triskelion in the Framework, severely wounding Madame Hydra in the process, Aida woke up in Ivanov Oil Platform as her plan was being endangered by this unexpected turn of events. When Anton Ivanov, whose multiple mechanical bodies were all over the base, offered to simply kill the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Aida replied that he would be incapable of doing so as he suffered from the same restrictions than her. Aida ordered Ivanov to gather some equipment in the Platform in prevision of the achievement of Project Looking Glass.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.19: All the Madame's Men Destruction is defeated by Phil Coulson]] Superior While the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were preparing to leave the Framework, Aida initiated the final phase of her plan: the synthesis of her new living body in the real world. After the reactor was installed, Aida's body was progressively constructed in the Platform, eventually hosting her consciousness. Meanwhile, Phil Coulson, Melinda May and Leo Fitz escaped the Framework and soon met Aida. Before they could assault her, however, Aida teleported away with Fitz, leaving only Coulson and May with a group of Superior's Life-Model Decoys.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.20: Farewell, Cruel World! After destroying one of the Superior's bodies, Coulson and May locked themselves in a room of the base and decided to take control of it. However, Ivanov loaded his submarine with all the equipment he needed and left the base, ordering the Watchdogs to destroy it in an attempt to kill the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Although Aida, who had a brief change of heart, tried to convince him otherwise, the Superior carried on and the Oil Platform was hit in a torpedo. The rooms were quickly flooded, forcing Coulson and May to flee to the surface, leaving Alphonso Mackenzie still connected to the Framework behind. They met with Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons and Yo-Yo Rodriguez, who had flied the Zephyr One to the Platform seconds before the explosion of the whole base. Fortunately, Mackenzie was saved by Aida and Fitz and all the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents left while the Platform fell in ruins into the sea.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.21: The Return Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Four'' ***''Self Control'' ***''Identity and Change'' (mentioned) ***''No Regrets'' ***''All the Madame's Men'' ***''Farewell, Cruel World!'' ***''The Return'' References Category:Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:Watchdogs Facilities